


Another Australian Wedding

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2018 [6]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, Merry - Clare Mallory
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Madge muses during Ailie's wedding.





	Another Australian Wedding

Madge blinked rapidly. She should have taken her handkerchief from her bag before this. Now she didn't want to take the time to search for it, as she didn't want to miss a single second of seeing Ailie walk down the aisle on her father's arm. Her third daughter was a vision of loveliness in her white gown, while Jem was as handsome as the day she'd met him, grey hair notwithstanding; it was _distinguished_ , she reassured him, and entirely appropriate for an important doctor.

Ailie's two maids wore pink. Janice Chester, Ailie's best friend, had flown to Australia for the occasion. Jo Carslake, Ailie's new sister-in-law, who stood five feet ten inches tall in her stockinged feet, dwarfed the other two, but still managed to look tiny when she stood beside her brothers. Derek, Ailie's fiance and soon-to-be husband was six feet four inches tall, while brother Archie topped him by another inch. Sybil's small Alison and Josette's tiny Louise looked sweet in their dainty white flowergirl dresses. The pink sashes matched the bridesmaids' dresses, and they carried baskets of pink rose petals that they'd forgotten to sprinkle as they walked solemnly down the aisle.

Jem pressed a clean, white handkerchief into her hand when he joined her in the first pew after giving Ailie to be wed to Derek.

"He's a fine man, and our Ailie will be happy," murmured Jem. 

"I know," agreed Madge softly. She dabbed her eyes, hoping she hadn't smudged her make-up. There would be plenty of photographs taken afterwards; the marriage of the heir to the Carslake's Sweets company was big news in Australia. While the wedding itself was small and private, Mr and Mrs Carslake had insisted upon providing a lavish reception. She hoped the stories in the papers and magazines would remember to include the fact Aline Elizabeth Russell was the daughter of prominent TB specialist Sir James Russell, and Lady Russell, founder of the Chalet School. Really, it was a shame the Waterfall Sanatorium had closed a few years ago. Only a few miles away, it would have been an ideal base for Jem from which to work more permanently, and she could have found some suitable premises in which to start an Australian branch of the Chalet School. Both Sybil and Josette had refused to send their daughters to Switzerland to the Chalet School.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Madge stopped dreaming. It was time for Ailie to sign the register as Aline Russell for the last time. When she walked down the aisle, she'd be Mrs Derek Carslake, and the last of Madge's girls to marry. Now it was time to worry about the boys. David, the eldest, was still single. Thoughtfully, she eyed Jo Carslake as she left the church behind Ailie and Derek.

END


End file.
